dc_comics_extended_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Croc
Waylon Jones, also known as Killer Croc, is a supervillain who suffers from a skin condition that causes him to develop reptilian features. Biography Early Life Jones was born with a skin deformity that only got worse over the years. For some years, he worked in a circus as a crocodile wrestler. Eventually, he fled into the sewers but even there, people would search for him. Eventually, he was fed up with the hate towards him and turned into the beast everyone thought him to be. After realizing how much money could be made through crime, Croc found a home in Gotham City. Upon arriving he served as an enforcer for the mob at first but took it upon himself to target other criminals and became the city's most powerful figure. He was later capture and sent to prison. In Belle Reve, he is held inside a special sewer cell which is only opened for feeding him, in which case meat is dropped into the cell from a hatch in the ceiling.Suicide Squad Task Force X Recruited When Amanda Waller and Rick Flag head to Belle Reve to inspect their new recruits, Flagg ventures down to Croc's cell. To Croc's surprise, Flag is not intimidated and merely asks why Croc was put in the cell down in the sewers. Croc reveals that he asked for it. When the prisoners are prepared for extraction, Croc's cell is opened and he grabs the first guard storming in, drags him underwater and kills him. Croc is then struck with a knock-out dart, tied up and injected with a bomb into the neck. The task force is then flown into Midway City but their chopper is shot down. Battle of Midway City Croc and the members of the Squad manage to fight their way through Midway City, battling the hostile henchmen of Enchantress and Incubus. Arriving at their target, the group find out that the person they are supposed to extract is Waller herself. Although Boomerang suggests to kill both Flag and Waller in order to escape, Waller reminds them all that she still has the power to blow up all of them. She and Flag then walk away, forcing the squad to come with them. Croc exclaims his respect for Waller after this. After Waller's escape chopper has been shot down, the rest of the Squad head into a nearby bar. There, El Diablo tells them about his tragic past and the different members of the Squad start arguing and Harley claims that all of them are nice from the outside but ugly on the inside. She names Croc as an exception as he is ugly on the outside too. Croc objects to this, revealing that he considers himself beautiful. Battling Enchantress When the Squad decides to take down Enchantress and her brother, Croc heads into a flooded subway tunnel to retrieve a bomb Flag left there. Croc leads a group of SEAL divers into the tunnels and manages to activate the bomb which destroys Incubus but El Diablo is also killed. While the rest of the Squad battles the Enchantress, Killer Croc climbs out of the crater created by the blast and saves Captain Boomerang from being killed by the witch. In the final battle, Croc and Deadshot manage to destroy the Enchantress' weapon when Deadshot shoots a bag of explosives Croc hurled into it. After the dust is settled, the group rejoices in their victory. When they are about to part ways, Croc claims that he has a sewer to return to. However, Amanda Waller arrives and stops the group from leaving, once more threatening to blow them up. Unable to flee, Croc and the rest of the members are returned to Belle Reve, though Waller does lift their prison sentences to 10 years and grants them special privileges in gratitude for saving her life and the world. Croc gets a TV installed in his cell with access to the network BET per his specific request. Powers and Abilities Powers * Crocodilian Physiology: Killer Croc has skin comparable to that of a reptile. His durable skin and inhumanly large musculature, combined with his reptilian genetics and traits grant him several metahuman abilities. Crocodiles themselves are apex predators that lived through the K-T extinction and remained physically unchanged for 100 million years, weighing at a half-ton with a bite force of 20K newtons and stomach acid intense enough to dissolve bones. ** Superhuman Strength: Killer Croc has a degree of superhuman strength, due to him being inhumanly bulky and muscular. This easily makes him the physically strongest member of the Suicide Squad. Hence, he was able to become an experienced crocodile wrestler, able to easily beat many monstrous Eyes of the Adversary troops to death with his bare hands, able to send the exceptionally fit Captain Boomerang flying several feet away from him with a mere swing of his arm, able to easily hurl Rick Flag's heavy bomb into the mystical superweapon, and able to temporarily rival the physical strength of Enchantress herself, hurling her away from his Squad teammates. ** Superhuman Durability: Killer Croc's rough scaly skin is highly durable, to a much higher degree than that of a normal human, with his skin acting as natural body armor. However, multiple tasers used simultaneously are able to knock Killer Croc out, allowing an ARGUS SWAT team to bring him down at last. Abilities * Skilled Combatant: Killer Croc is a highly effective physical combatant, stemming from his fights with his peers during his youth, managed to become an experienced crocodile wrestler, to serve as an enforcer for the mob, to defeat and beat many monstrous Eyes of the Adversary troops to death with his bare hands, and managing to hurl Enchantress herself away from his fellow teammates, though she was notably caught off-guard. Personality Waylon Jones had grew up with a very dysfunctional childhood due to his own physical appearence, thus people treated him horribly. His years of abuse from his alcoholic aunt had turned him into a rather cold individual and the taunting of children and others only made it worse. This caused Waylon to downright hate humanity for treating him so horribly thus gained a horribly negative outlook on life. Croc is incredibly hostile and dangerous to the point where it is a mere risk going near him. He acts in an animalistic nature and shown to often distrust others due to his hatred of humanity. Though he is capable of feeling joy, as shown when he is watching television in his cell and enjoying music and he seems to care about his fellow teammates to at least some extent, notably using his strength to hurl Enchantress away from them. Overall, Killer Croc is a cold-blooded and cannibalistic murderer who will not hesitate to rip apart or devour those he dislikes or simply to satisfy his hunger. Relationships Allies * Unnamed Father * Unnamed Mother * Unnamed Aunt Allies *Task Force X - Teammates **Rick Flag - Leader ** Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - Leader and Ally **George Harkness/Captain Boomerang **Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana **Chato Santana/El Diablo † - Former Teammate **Christopher Weiss/Slipknot † - Former Teammate *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn - Enemy turned Friend and Former Teammate *United States Air Force **Edwards † **Gomez † *June Moone Enemies *Batman *A.R.G.U.S. **Amanda Waller - Boss and Manipulator **Dr. Van Criss *Belle Reve **Captain Griggs *Joker's Gang **Joker - Attempted Killer **Jonny Frost *Enchantress † **Eyes of the Adversary *Incubus † References External Links * * Category:Suicide Squad (film) Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Task Force X Members Category:Villains Category:Heroes